


pick-up lines

by falloutmars



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutmars/pseuds/falloutmars
Summary: Jughead reads bad pick-up lines to Betty to distract her from studying.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100





	pick-up lines

**Author's Note:**

> this was a short writing exercise i did but i'm pretty happy with how it turned out so i thought i'd share. enjoy!

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together."

Betty looks up from her seat on the desk chair and over to see a grinning Jughead laying on their bed, reading his phone. She groans loudly, immediately getting a reaction from him. His eyes snap up to hers, raising his eyebrow slightly. She rolls her eyes and he giggles.

His eyes drop back to his phone. He lets out a short laugh and reads, “Are you a parking ticket? Because you’ve got fine written all over you.” 

“Ugh, Jughead stop!” Betty whines, hints of amusement sprinkled in her voice. He laughs over her, ignoring her pleas to stop.

“One more, one more.” He sits up, staring intently at his phone, reading down what she assumes is a list of cheesy pick-up lines. She has _no_ idea why he’s looking at one. Probably some Reddit list or something. 

“Okay, got one,” he says. 

Betty groans again. “Do we have to?” She throws her head back and chucks her textbook on the floor in defeat. 

“Final one, I promise.” He pauses, grinning at his phone. “Are you from Tennessee? Because you’re the only ten I see.”

Betty can’t help but laugh at that one, making Jughead giggle even more too. It’s probably the best one out of the three billion he’s read to her while she’s been trying to study. Best of a bad bunch, she thinks. 

Getting up, she walks over the textbook she threw on the floor and makes her way to him on the bed. She sits next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

“C’mon then, show me this list,” she mumbles, gesturing to his now-locked phone.

He unlocks his phone and they spend a few minutes scrolling through the list, laughing and pointing out different ones. Then, Jughead absentmindedly throws his phone to the side, looking down at Betty. She moves her head off his shoulder, tilting it slightly.

“What’s up, Jug?”

“Nothing really. It’s just-” He swallows, shuffling around slightly. “I know these pick-up lines are… cheesy, but what did I say to you? ‘Hey there, Juliet’. That’s not relationship worthy!” At first he sounds serious, but by the end of his confession he’s smirking slightly.

“Oh, Jug,” she chuckles lightly, earning a small smile. “Honestly, you didn’t need to say anything that day. I had already started falling for you.” She’s not laughing now, telling him the truth instead. 

He smiles. “I’m not sure why, I was a weirdo back then.”

“Was?” she teases.

“Hey! You’re stuck with me now.” He pokes her in the side, causing her to giggle.

“I know, and I’m glad for it.” 

She leans over, pressing her lips to his gently. She intends for it to be short but meaningful, but he has other ideas. His hands make their way up to her face, holding her as they continue kissing. She sinks into it, unable to keep the smile off her face. At this, he smiles too, and their kiss becomes a sweet mess of teeth. 

Leaning back, Betty allows herself to fully grin. “I love you,” she says.

“I love you, too,” he replies, leaning down to kiss her once more. 

He pushes her over so she’s laying down, and climbs on top of her. Leaning down, he whispers in her ear, “Do you like sales? Because I know one where clothing is 100% off.”. 

In reply, she lets out a breathy laugh that soon turns into something else when he starts kissing her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and kudos are much appreciated. thank you all for reading my crap


End file.
